The Lost Prince
by VestalHestia
Summary: The lost story of Darien's past life as Prince Endymion and how this effects the girls present and future. I hope you read and enjoy it because I hope to finish it soon and continue the series with the lost stories of the generals of the Silver Millennium
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Prince

AN: I do not own Sailor Moon. Really… I don't!

Chapter 1

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Their pink petals swayed in the spring breeze and their frangrance filled the hotel room. The white door slammed into the molding as the young woman's voice shrieked as she entered the room. She was dressed in a full white gown with a sheer veil tossed hasetenly over her shoulder. Her feet, kicked out as she was carried over the threshold. Holding on to her with in tuxedo-clad arms, the young man laughed as he carried her over the threshold of the hotel room door.

"Welcome to our hotel suite, my dear Mrs. Shields." He announced as he carried her into the room.

The woman's young face light up. Her blue eyes were wide as she surveyed the room. The room was styled in the same white as her dress. The floor was adorned with a plush white carpet that looked like she could sink her feet into it. The walls had silver adorned frames that showed scenes from all the famous European landmarks. The white marble faced fireplace was lit and it along with what seemed like a hundred white candles were the only light in the room. The centerpiece of the lush room was the bed. It was tucked down with satin pillows and a pretty white comforter. The only color in the room was the roses. Dozens of red roses filled the vases along with their petals being trailed along the floor and sprinkled on the bed.

"Oh, Darien, it is so beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gentley laid her down onto the comforter and whispered, "But not as beautiful as you, Serena."

She sighed. "I can't believe we are finally married. Sometimes I felt like it would never happen. Like there were too many odds against us!"

"With our past, it felt like it!' He rested himself against her. "I love you Serena." He whispered as he placed his mouth on her throat.

"I love you too." She pulled him tighter. They finally joined togther as one.

Later, they lay together nestled into the bed. Darien pulled his wife next into his arms as she snored in sleep. Her lipstick was smeared around her mouth, and her mascara made dark rings around her eyes, but listening to her, looking at her, feeling her, he was prepared not to move for the rest of his life. He put his dark-haired head next to her shining blonde on the pillow and fell asleep. And he dreamed.

His dream was dark. Very dark. He ran through out the garden paths, searching, seeking… What he was not sure, but he knew as he passed through the heavily bloomed bushes that he would find it. The air was thick with summer humidity. The only light was the faint glow of the crescent moon.

The voice in the dream seem as if it was speaking right into his ear. Endymion. Endymi0n. Darien. Darien. Closer, come closer…

He stumbled over some planter's stone and turned another corner in the rose maze. All the flowers were deep crimson red. He saw the end of the path and raced towards it. In front of him stone a wall made of huge granite rock. His eyes looked up and saw the granite balcony before him. It looked so familiar. The smell was familiar, the place felt familiar. She looked familiar.

She stood at the stone railing, her hair breezing out behind her. She had enormous sad eyes and soft pale skin. She reminded him of his Princess, his Serena. She too had appeared to him in dreams long before they met. She always looked so sad with her tear sliding down her pale cheek. But no, this was not her.

She was much older than Serena, much darker too. Her hair was almost as dark as the night around them. Her eyes were blue like his Princess, but were darker in shade as if they were filled with the darkest secrets from the ocean's deep. Her gown was not the white of the moon, but instead a dark green as deep in color as the deepest forest. She was looking at him.

"Endymion, Darien…" The voice whispered behind his ear. The vision up above him did not move her mouth, but some how he knew it was she.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

Her eyes were so sad. "Oh, my lost prince. You truly do not remember?"

The voice echoed behind him and Darien finally turned. There she stood, a vision in green.

"How did you get down…"

She walked up to him and handed something towards him. He reached out and accepted her gift. He let in a sharp intake of breath. The rose she had handed to him was so familiar. Yes, it was as red as the others, but as a man who tossed roses out from his sleeves regularly, he recognized his rose. The one that was always at the edge of his finger tips and were always within his grasp. His rose.

"Who are you?"

She smiled, "I have spent too much of your time… wake up now."

He woke up in a cold sweat. Serena was still snoring softly next to him. Instead of waking her up, he slowly eased himself out of bed and slipped on one of the carefully placed robs the hotel provided. He walked toward the balcony, but did not dare to turn on the light. Serena needed her sleep. She had spent too much time worrying.

Their lives together had been far from simple since they met. She was a high school student while he had been studying away at college. Even though they barely knew each other, they felt something for each other. Deep hate. She managed to be the complete opposite of him. He was quite. She was a loud mouth. He was an A student. She was more of an F. He was serious. She was everything but!

But despite the differences, they had more in common. He had always had the ability to transform into Tuxedo Mask. Why or how he received the skill, he did not know. It was natural for him. When Sailor Moon came into his scene, at first he thought she was just a teenager pretending to know what she was doing, but then he realized how special a power she had. He promised himself to protect her, and use her to find his princess.

The moon princess had given him haunted dreams like the one of he had tonight. To say he was surprised when he discovered that silly Serena was not only the powerful Sailor Moon but also his dreamy Moon princess, he thought the only feelings he could possibly feel towards her had to be from the past. But he was wrong.

As he got to know her, he realized there was more to her. Yes, she was silly and ridiculous, but as she grew older, she became kinder and more considerate towards others. She protected her fellow friends and scouts without being concerned about her safety. She also dragged him to arcade games and bought him chocolate milkshakes in order to get him to smile. She had a power more than just courage and bravery. She had the ability to love unconditionally.

They had faced more challenges together as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. They had even broke up over it a few times. He tried to protect her when she would not be protected. But some how they made it past it. They even saw Rini, their daughter from the future, and managed to stay together. He smiled. He could not wait until she was part of their present instead of just the future.

"You look like you are thinking deep thoughts, love." He felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind.

He turned around, trying to hide the concern in his deep sapphire eyes. "I just needed some air. I didn't want to wake you."

"It does smell good doesn't it? The cherry blossoms are just so… yummy."

"Yummy? You even eat them too, meat-ball head?"

She punched his shoulder. "That is Mrs. Meat-ball head to you, brain case."

"As long as I don't have to wear my hair like you, I would not mind being Mr. Meat-ball head." He grabbed her into his arms.

Her blonde hair was down now, instead of being arranged into the two buns that sat on top of her head. Her hair was long and silky. He ran his hands through it.

She leaned against him and looked up into the sky. The moon was so full. She played with her new wedding band.

"You know, this ring means you can share those deep thoughts of yours every once in a while, right?"

"Trust me, I know Serena. I promise, I will."

They both stared at the moon together, but softly, as if a woman was standing behind him, he heard her voice whisper, "With the union of Earth and Moon, Peace will find itself in doom…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Prince

Chapter 2

The weeks after the wedding were hectic for the new couple. Although both wished they could have taken the time to have a proper honeymoon, they decided that it would be much better to postpone any vacation, and instead concentrate at home and work. Especially since Serena had only just started work at the hospital as an aide and Darien's company had just finished with a new merger that caused him to work many late nights. They barely saw each other at night during the week, and the weekend was spent remodeling the small house they were renting until they could afford the down payment on the mortgage.

Darien still had been unable to speak about his dream to Serena. Serena knew something was wrong and was worried that she had some how already managed to screw up her marriage. Logic told her that she had not, but her heart was worried. That is how she ended up standing in the middle of the living room trying to paint and feeling totally alone.

"You missed a spot, meatball head."

Serena, currently covered in pale blue paint, turned to face the accuser. Instead of her loveable husband, it was her sometime friend other time pain the butt, Raye. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She continued rolling the paint onto her new living room wall. She would not let Raye get her riled up.

Raye wore simple shorts and a t-shirt, but walked the way one would envision a temple priestess. Although her succession to taking over her late-grandfather's temple was far from official, no one doubts that she would be the new priest of the property. She carefully walked over to the wall, avoiding Serena's many paint splatters, and pointed not so politely at a white spot literally in front of Serena's nose. "See, a half blind person could see that you missed it."

Serena quickly painted over the blunder. "Why am I honored with your presence? As you can see, I am much to busy being a housewife to put up with your nonsense anymore Raye."

Raye looked around, "Where is Dar.. Your husband?" It was still weird for her to think of the boy she had thought she loved once together with one of her dearest friends. Yes, destiny seemed to play a part in their union, but it didn't mean that she couldn't still feel uneasy when thinking about it.

"Somewhere around here… probably building another bookshelf…" Serena glanced down at her wedding ring, still not shaking off the funny feeling that had been on her mind since her wedding night. She had caught Darien standing outside in the middle of the night staring out at the moon as if he was lost. He told her not to worry, but she did. How could she not when he looked at the sky more longingly than he looked at her?

Raye stood there for a second, not wanting to tell her what she knew. Her friend looked bewildered, and Raye did not want to upset her anymore. Less than a month ago, Raye had been dressed in red and watched her two dear friends marry. They looked untouchable. She did not want to see the façade crack. So doing what Raye did best she picked up another roller. "Come on stupid, I will show you how this is really done. Maybe we can get more paint on the walls instead of on you?"

Serena pretended to grimace. "Thanks a lot." And then smiled.

So far the green woman had appeared in his dreams every night. Never was her purpose clear. Always she just whispered in his ear, begging him to recognize her. Her face was so familiar. Her eyes were someone he knew, but he just couldn't put a name to the face. During the day he just stared at everyone he saw, looking for those eyes. But the answer never came to him.

This night was no different. He knew Serena was acting more agreeable lately. She let him choose what they watched on TV two nights in a row, and actually attempted to cook a meal that did not have chocolate or fried foods as the main ingredients. She even touched him different, as if she was afraid that he was going to fall apart.

But he didn't know how to tell her that he feared again. How could he tell her that he dreamed of a woman that could change everything? How could he tell her he dreaded that something, like it always has, would go wrong with them together?

If only he could figure out what the dreams meant. Who this woman was? Why did she want him now? If only he knew, he could tell Serena without guilt. He could protect her.

She must have heard is desires.

Once again he was among the rose bushes. Once again she stood behind him. Once again she warned him of doom. But why was he here?

"My dear, why don't you voice your concerns out loud? Bottling up your emotions will only let them explode…"

He turned around, feeling heavy. "Why am I here?"

She smiled deep. "Because it is time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to know the truth."

He was frustrated. "The truth about what?"

"You!"

"What? What are you talking about? I know who I am!"

She approached him and placed her heavily jeweled adorned hands onto his shoulders. "Do you dear? But you can't remember your past."

He could not find the energy to make her take her hands off him. All he could do was stare at those deep sapphire eyes. He tried to fight it. "I was in a car accident… I lost my memory… But my past does not shape who I am… Only I do…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh dear boy, you really don't know! All these years, I thought she would tell you. She told her daughter her story… she gave you back some of your memories. Why did she not give you them all back?" She questioned herself.

"Wh.. who… no one gave me back my memories."

She stared deeper into his eyes. "You aren't ready for those, I am sure. I would not want to hurt you. I guess I must just tell you a story tonight."

Instantly, they were inside a house of some sort. The walls were stone again, and they both sat next to a large fireplace. She laughed softly at his dumbfoundnes. "Oh dear, you know this place, you do. Soon you will remember, but now let me tell you a story."

His head was in her lap, something he felt uncomfortable with, but the way she stroked his hair and murmured in a language he did not understand, the more he stopped questioning the circumstances and just listened.

"Once," she began, "there was a confederation between the nine planets of the solar system. Each planet held an equal power. Each planet ruled itself. No one quite remembers when it started, but for as long as oral history can be traced, each of the nine planets had a woman to guard the power of the planet. Only she alone can control the temptation that pure power could contain. Each planet appointed this woman, along with her successors, as the rulers of the planet. The times were usually just, but sometimes the power corrupted, and there was nothing the other planets could do. You see the power could only be wielded on the host planet, since all the planets needed this special gift to maintain life. If any of the queens tried to challenge another planet, her kingdom would have to be destroyed first."

"That doesn't seem very practical. How did they fight corruption?"

She smiled as she stroked his hair, "You always were intelligent. That is a very good question. For centuries the planet of Saturn grew stronger and stronger with corruption, that is worried her neighboring planets. Saturn is located in the center of the galaxy. She could cut off trade routes if she destroyed herself, as well as possibly destroy Jupiter and Neptune."

"The queens of that generation came together in council. They knew that they needed a ruler who could keep the planets in check. Unfortunately, they were unable to appoint one among them to serve as ruler, since all were accustomed to each as equals."

"But on one night, the queen from Mars had a vision. Ares was able to see the future, and instructed the group what to do. Each, using their gifts, imagined the perfect characteristic of a fair ruler. Mercury: wisdom. Mars: foresight. Earth: nurturing. Venus: passion. Jupiter: courage. Neptune: cleverness. Uranus: fortitude. Pluto: decisiveness. As I am sure you could understand, Saturn was not allowed to cast a vote since the Queen Persephone was corrupt with manipulation with dark forces, but it is rumored that she would have wished for judgment as her attribute, but I digress."

"Each woman used her power and created a new species of beings. Among them, their ruler was born. Her eyes held the secret of the gods, they reported. And in her hands she held the silver crystal, which was forged, from each part of their powers. With time it was understood that she had all the attributes that were wished upon her. She moved from planet to planet, using her skills to cultivate her charge:

"Unfortunately, there was something missing. Because unlike all the planets, the high ruler did not have a home. The queens saw her loose some of the spectacular magic with which she was born, and they were willing to do anything to preserve the gift that had brought peace back into their lives. So, the one called Terra from Earth engineered a solution. When she stared up at her night sky, she noticed a shape that reminded her of her rulers mark. A crescent shape marked the supreme ruler's forehead along with the foreheads of her people. Terra asked her sister queens if she could offer up her moon to the highness. The location was ideal, because it was far away from the rebellious Saturn, but it was also close enough to the majority of the planets. But the other queens worried that Terra just wanted the ruler close to her in order to form a new pact with her. So in an act of good faith, Terra sacrificed almost all of her gift to her sister queens and offered it to maintain the atmosphere on the Moon. She only kept enough to maintain her atmosphere, and with time, Earth learned how to become self sufficient."

"She was able to make such a sacrifice?" Darien opened his dark blue eyes.

The woman in green smiled gently, "Yes she was. She knew what the price of maintaining order was. But, she felt it was worth it. In honor of her sacrifice, her sister queens allowed her to keep her title as Terra of Earth and would allow her daughter and her daughter's daughter to inherit the title."

"Why only her daughter and her daughter's daughter?" Darien asked.

"Because up to that point, there had only been one female child born from each queen, even the high ruler herself. It was as if they were phoenixes, maintain rebirth. No sons had existed, and they had not thought that that would ever happen. A male child would just be odd."

"Was there ever a male born of any of the queens?"

The woman in green looked sad. She removed her hands from his head and sighed, "Oh, my lost one, I am sorry, but that is another night's story. It is time to wake up, go be with your princess."

Darien opened his eyes to find himself in the arms of Serena, who in her sleep was stroking his hair. And once again, he was very much afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Prince

Chapter 3

How do you ask someone whom you respect and admire if she has been keeping something the truth from you. Darien walked back and forth in the small living room. He tried to form the question in his head, but every time he pictured himself asking the questions, he just couldn't do it. He felt as if he was letting his dreams again manipulate his life. He spent more time at work, trying to avoid the wounded look, which Serena gave him every time she discovered him staring out their window.

They were just dreams. A dream lady could not tell him the secrets of his past that his memory had not been able to reveal in all these years. He was happy with the life he led. He was happy with who he had become. No brief mentions of his former life would change him. Especially when the source was a dream.

He paced back and forth. But what if they could? Why did the green lady look so familiar? Her blue eyes… the way she stroked his hair. It felt so natural, as if he knew her. But he did not. He knew that. But the story he told her about the formation of the universe seemed so logical. As if he had heard it before.

"Have you been hiding the past?" he practiced asking. "Do you know why? Have you known all along?" He could not do it. What if she felt like he didn't trust her? Did he trust her? The green lady said she should have told him… that she should have known.

He fingered the red rose in the pocket of his black jeans. Why was it always there? Why was it in his dreams? Why did he have the dreams? Who was he?

Not being able to take the frustration anymore, he marched out of the living room and into the small guest bedroom. For understandable reasons, Serena's companion Luna was welcomed to move in with the married couple. And also, for more understandable reasons, she was not invited to live in their bedroom. Luna, a dark purple feline with a golden crescent moon on her forehead, laid in her cat bed.

Darien held his breath, fearing that she was asleep. He had not been able to speak with her before because this was the first time he was home while Serena was not. He felt guilty speaking behind her back, but if anyone should know about his past, the cat would. Luna was one of the few people in Serena's life that have known Serena longer than him. She had been an adviser not only to Serena in this life, but also to her mother, Queen Serenity, when the moon kingdom was still in existence. And unlike the rest of Serena's personal guards, the Sailor Scouts, Luna had not lost the majority of her memory upon her rebirth on Earth. She should now some answers. He knocked on the door.

Luna lifted her head. "Yes? Oh dear, hello Darien."

"Luna." Darien felt awkward. Even though they had been living under the same roof for the last few months, before the wedding, Darien could have counted on one hand how many times he had talked to Luna alone. He cleared his throat. "May I come in?"

Luna climbed out of bed and pranced towards the door. "Of course, of course! What seems to be the matter?" The young man looked very perplexed. She had noticed the tension between the young lovers, and Luna was curious if she could help. It was her duty after all to make sure her princess was happy.

"I… I don't know how to talk about it actually."

Luna did not respond for a moment. What could be troubling the couple? They had not lived together before their marriage, and Darien had lived by himself for many years… maybe he wasn't used to living in a mess. Yes, that had to be with.

"I think I know what you are worried about."

Darien lifted a dark eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yes, it is quite understandable. After all these years…" Luna paused.

"How could you know? I haven't told anyone."

Luna smiled. "It is quite obvious. I know you knew how untidy the situation was before you married, but I guess it became more real once you moved in with her. You would want to know how to remedy the situation."

"You could remedy the situation? You know what is going on?"

"Oh yes… I am surprised that you have not been more in tune with it earlier. It is quite obvious you would want to know how to fix your knew problem."

"Something like that. You can tell me how to stop it?" Maybe getting rid of the dreams would make the problems go away, Darien thought.

"Well, I have been thinking of a way to tell you this…"

"Yes??"

Luna was surprised how attentive Darien was. She thought the solution would be so obvious. "You should hire a cleaner."

"A cleaner?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, a cleaner. Serena has improved so much as she matured, but I could understand how her clutter could bother you. Not worth ruining a good marriage though, so how do you feel about hiring out the work?"

"A cleaner?"

"Yes" Did the boy get slow all of a sudden?

Darien held on tighter to the rose. Sure he was used to a clean apartment from his years of bachelorhood, but in their last few years of being together, Serena had left her mess in his life more than once before. That was not the problem. Although having a cleaner would be nice…

Darien stopped thinking, and just asked what was on his mind. "What do you know about my life on Earth during the Moon Kingdom?"

Luna looked startled. A drop of sweat appeared above her forehead. "Whatever do you mean?"

Darien crouched down on the floor and looked her straight into her cat eyes. "What was the significance of my birth?"

Luna felt faint. How could he know?

Serena walked through the hospital-parking garage to her small car. The scheduling office had convinced her to work a double shift since they were understaffed. She agreed, knowing that the extra money could go a long way, and she truly did enjoy helping the children who were sick.

It also gave her time to think about her husband. He was acting stranger and stranger. Every time she wanted to talk, he said he had nothing to talk about. But she was no fool. She knew something was up, and only a matter of time before she found out. What could Darien be worried about?

She pulled the keys from her pocket, and started to unlock her car door, when she heard a whisper from behind her.

"Why didn't you tell him? What are you afraid of? He has the right to know!"

She wiped herself around and surveyed the garage. No one was in there with her, but she had heard a voice. She clutched the locket in her pocket, ready to transform at any minute, when she heard the laugh behind her.

"Your silver crystal can't protect you from the past, sweet princess."

Serena's voice trembled, "Who are you? What do you want?" She clutched onto the locket tighter.

"Why didn't you tell him? He has a right to know his destiny, my dear. Why are you holding him back?"

"I don't know what you are talking about! Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am everywhere. It is time for him to know!"

"Know what? Who?"

The green lady closed her hand over Serena's hand in her scrub pocket. Serena felt her heart drop in her chest as she turned around and saw the phantom hand on her waist. "What do you want?"

"I want him to know that he has more to look forward to in life than be your escort my dear. You took too much. Your family took to much."

Serena did not know what to do. The grip at her side was strong. There was no way to contact her Sailor Scouts or Tuxedo Mask. "Please, you are hurting me."

"Oh, princess, tell him the truth."

"What truth? I don't know what you are talking about." Serena managed to turn her head around to see the face of the phantom. She was pale, but her eyes were so blue. She was dressed in a grand green gown. Her hair was jet black. "Who are you? How do I know you?"

Raye sat in front of her fire, watching the flames burn even though her eyes were closed. Something had been bothering her for months. Every time she saw the flames she saw Darien. Every time she saw Darien, she saw confusion and sadness. This night though she saw Serena in her work clothes being manhandled by the phantom lady. Her worst fears were coming true.

She rose from meditation and activated her Scout communicator. "Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. Luna. Are you there?"

Within in seconds, their bright faces flashed across the screen.

"What is it Mars?" The wide-eyed Amy asked. She was wearing her reading glasses, so Raye knew she was interrupting one of the famous study sessions.

"Yeah, what's going on? Nega energy?" Lita also known as Jupiter wiped flour off her face.

"Venus here, what's up?" Mina smiled on screen.

Raye bit her lip. Luna just looked out at the screen. She could see Darien in the viewfinder too.

"Sailor Moon is in trouble at the hospital garage. We need to get there now!"

Darien stared at Luna's communicator in disbelief. "How? There have been no dark forces in quite awhile! How do you know?"

Raye looked at her dear friend husband. "You know how, Darien."

"No I don't." Darien felt a chill go down his spine, as he looked the raven-haired beauty.

"Your mother is trying to kill her."


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost Prince

Chapter 4

Sailor Mars ran as fast as she could to the hospital garage but she already felt that it was too late. Sailor Mercury was the first to catch up with her, running beside her in a streak of blue. Sailor Jupiter and Venus with Artemis were already at the garage, standing around the spot that their princess had fallen. Tuxedo Mask and Luna were running from the opposite direction. The scouts looked up at Mars as she approached.

"Where is she?" Tuxedo Mask yelled when he saw Mars. "What exactly happened?"

Mars looked down at the spot were Serena had fallen. She stepped closer and bent on one knee. Her raven hair fell over her face as she began to mumble a chant. Her white-gloved fingers touched the concrete, emitting a strange red glow.

"What is happening?" Jupiter asked.

"What did you mean by my mother, Raye? I have no mother!"

The red glow began to pulse as Mars words became louder. The words sounded strange to the audience around her, almost as if they came from a different planet. From the concrete an image rose. Mars plucked it from the light and grasped it in her glove. She examined the object before throwing it as a dart at Tuxedo Mask. Her eyes opened and stared at him. "Look familiar?"

Tuxedo Mask caught the object in mid air out of habit. Against his white glove, the red shone like blood. It was a rose.

"I wasn't here…" He stared in shock. The petals were caught up in the same distinct blossom. He could feel the familiar thorns in his hand. He reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out another. Although the roses always seemed to regenerate themselves after he retrieved one from his jacket, never before had he been able to hold two in his hands before. How was this possible?

Mars looked down at Luna, who now stood by Artemis side. Both cats were giving each other worried glances as they stared at the rose. Mars stood up and walked over to the cats. "You know more than you have told us. Now is the time. She took our charge."

"It is not possible…" Artemis began, "She doesn't exist in this world. She cannot cause Serena physical harm."

"Who is she? Why would Darien's Earth mother come back after so many years and try to kill his wife? It doesn't make logical sense." Mercury asked.

Jupiter nodded, "It doesn't make sense at all. I thought she died in a car crash."

Luna stared up at Mars knowing eyes. She could see Ares in her glaze. Not judging exactly, just knowing. When did the Queen reborn herself in her headstrong little girl? Luna dreaded the timing. When she heard rumors for the new Crystal Tokyo, she never dreamed that it could stem from what she had thought as long forgotten past. It was time for them to know about the curse.

"It isn't his Earth mother… well it isn't his present Earth mother. It is Queen Terra."

"Queen Terra? Is not Terra the Latin term for land or ground." Mercury tried to remember her studies.

"Yes, dear," Luna continued, "or better known as Earth. That was her imperial title." She began to tell the Scouts about he birth of the Moon kingdom and the crisis of Saturn. Unconsciously they all stood in a circle around the cats.

"Before you asked me Darien about the significance of your birth. Well, I am sure you all supposed that the reason that there is no Sailor Earth because the vicinity of the Moon to this planet. In part you would be correct, but not entirely. Like I told you, Terra gave up the majority of her powers in favor of the Moon kingdom, but she still was able to have her daughter and her daughter her daughter in order for the royal blood line of Terra to continue. It was an honor, and it also kept the people of Earth in check."

"Right after the Moon Kingdom was established, the Queen of Mars, Ares had a vision. From this vision she sited this prophecy.

'A male with be born on earthy shores,

Serene in her eyes, she will cross his moors,

And in his arms, true love kiss will be done

And in his arms, the planets will be undone

With the union of Earth and Moon,

Peace will find itself in doom.'"

She looked at the group who comprehended the poem. "The whole solar system couldn't quite imagine what this could mean, but as precaution, they made sure that the moon people did not associate with anyone from the Earth. They feared some attendants would get together from respective planets and plan a revolution." She paused.

Artemis continued, "I guess you guys can imagine what happened when in one generation that the first born child of the Earth was a male. Terra was beside herself. She knew what the prophecy meant, but did nothing to ease the fears of her sister queens. She used what was left of her power to block her sisters from seeing her child, and in this action created treason. The boy was raised as a prince, but did not recognize his true power. He would be the first king and such received a new title. He was…"

"Endymion" Darien interrupted. He knew of his princely form. "I was the reason the Moon kingdom fell… But that doesn't explain where Serena is now or how Terra could have come back from over a millennia ago…"

Luna nodded, "No, but I have an idea. Let's go home and strategize how to save your Queen. You need to know more about your life on Earth. It was mistake to shield you from it."


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost Prince

**Author's Note: Thank you for all who have reviewed. I really do appreciate it, and it does motivate me to write. As I am sure you all know, the more feedback I get, the more people I know are actually enjoying this, and the more I feel to finish it. I already know where this story is going to go and I know what I want to write after it. (Just a clue, it will be a series entitled, The Lost Generals, in case you are interested to where this is going).**

**Thank you and I look forward to your continued support!!**

**Vestal Hestia**

**PS: Friends1004: I can't tell you if Serena knew yet :-) Stay**** tuned to find out!**

Chapter 5

They settled into the living room. Luna and Artemis sat in the center of the room while the other piled onto the couches around them. Their two heads were put together and were whispering fiercely to each other. "How do we tell them?" "They need to know." "He has a right to know the truth…"

Darien laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. What happened to Serena? He felt his heart pound in his chest hard. What will he do if something happened to her? She was his life. Once they were finally married, Darien thought that he would not have to worry about keeping her with him. He thought that all the obstacles they had faced were just a test, but now he wondered if this was what his life with Serena was just going to be. Full of worry and doubt spaced with a few moments of inequitable joy. How can he handle this?

He felt someone sit down next to him, and he heard the cats still bickering. How is it possible that they knew more about his past than he did? Why did they not tell him if they knew? Did Serena know? How bad could his past be? He tried to remember his dreams and the lady with the bright blue eyes. Her voice was so smooth and so comforting. And the love that she felt with him. Why would he hurt the only person he can love? It didn't make sense.

"What is going on!" The words were out of his mouth before he could even open his eyes. Luna and Artemis stopped arguing, and their sweat visibly went down their furry cheeks. Darien slid from the couch, ignoring the concerned look of Amy who had sat down next to him, and kneeled in front of them. "Please tell me. Why would my mother take my Serena? What did my birth have to do with ending our lives? Please just tell me."

Luna sighed as began. "Artemis does not agree that this is the best course of action, but as the reincarnation of Queen Selenity's attendant, I feel that it is my duty to let you know what exactly happened. Unfortunately, the story is not complete since Queen Terra did her best to prevent us from knowing the truth. It is a wicked tale, that might make you doubt your Earthen heritage, but remember, even Queen Selenity knew that what your mother did was for love and not to bring the end of our existence. None of what happened was your fault Darien." She put one paw against his knee. "Look at me. This is very important. I know the prophecy suggests that your birth was the catalyst, but I do not believe it. I am almost certain if there had been no prophecy then none of this would have happened."

Luna walked back to her spot next to Artemis. The male cat looked quite unhappy, but he knew when to follow his loves orders. Artemis said, "Ok, guys, take out your crystals."

The inner scouts looked puzzled. "Why?" "What?"

"No time for explanations, just take out your transforming wands." Artemis stated.

Each scout pulled from their pocket their transforming wands. They looked at the cats for guidance. "Do you really think this is going to work without the silver crystal?" Artemis whispered to Luna. She nodded. "We have the next best thing. Darien," She looked at the troubled man. "Please, your crystal."

"The golden… how?" Darien looked confused. He knew that theoretically he had control of the golden crystal, but he thought that was for his future, not his past.

"Take out your rose, please."

He did so without another word.

"Scouts please stand while pointing your wands into the center. Yes just like that. Ok, Darien, join them in the circle. We will remain in the middle." Artemis instructed them. The four girls and the one man pointed their pieces into the center, while the cats made some slight adjustments. Darien felt extremely uncomfortable holding his rose as if he belonged with the rest.

Luna began to chant in a language that he had never heard before. Artemis joined her and together a silver and gold beam radiated from their crescent moons on their foreheads. Each light caressed each scout and one by one their wands flew from their hands. Darien's rose joined the wands as they spun around the room. Each object glowed in the light as it illuminated with color. Slowly they returned to their owner.

Amy's hair flew up high into the air as the sapphire blue crystal stopped in front of her. Her simple clothes changed and suddenly she was in a deep blue dress. The same happened to the rest and each girl resembled their princess selves, and each had the corresponding crystal in their hands.

Raye knew what Luna was trying to do. Over the last few months since Darien and Serena's wedding she had felt this burning sensation as if someone was taking over her body. She guessed it was the nature of her gifts, but she knew that each princess needed to be reawaken in order to prepare for the battle that would shoot them into Crystal Tokyo. She grasped her ruby crystal and felt the light take over.

Lita was wrapped in green, her tomboy styled hair flowed around her head and her hand was grasping her emerald. Mina had a smile on her lips as her amber crystal fell into her grasp and the warm love filled her body. She never knew how lost she was without it.

Darien was amazed at the beautiful sight around him. When the golden crystal stopped in front of him he knew what was going to happen. His cap materialized and his armor grew. He was Prince Endymion. Although no past memories materialized as simply as his outfit, but he knew something was different. He felt different. He could understand Luna and Artemis.

"Bring us back to the imperial age

Where Mercury was the greatest sage,

Where truth filled Mars' fire,

And Venus held the greatest desire,

Let Jupiter's lightning clear the skies

And allow the Earth to hear her sighs

Back to the time of the Silver Millennium

And show us what caused the oblivion"

Darien felt like he was falling down a whole. The air that was filled with the heat of the crystals replaced with a cold draft. He could see and hear no more, just loss. And then he just was.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost Prince

Chapter 6

Darien's head hurt as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked, trying to adjust to the dimly lit room. "Where am I?" His voice was hoarse. As his eyes began to adjust he was able to make out the room. It was vast in size, almost taking up the entire space of his apartment. The room was also very cold. He shivered, clutching the blanket that was over his small form. "Raye? Ami? Lita? Mina? Luna? Artemis?" He called out softly, he felt afraid in this unknown area. There were lumps under other blankets on the floor.

One of the lumps turned, and grumbled in his apparent sleep. "Darien, please shut up."

Darien tried to recognize the voice, but under the groggy disposition, he also noticed that it sounded childish. Darien sat up, wrapping the blanket closer around his body. There were five rows of lumps in the room, with five lumps in each row. He was in the middle. He tried to stand up but his feet felt funny.

Where in the world was he?

The last thing that he remembered was becoming consumed with the scouts' crystals and being flung into a rainbow vortex. Now he was alone. What happened?

There was a knock on the wall, and a few of the lumps groaned. The left wall appeared to open, and Darien saw a long thing man standing there. He was holding a flame, and said in a loud clear voice, "Time to get up, comrades."

His fellow lumps jumped to their feet, and started to make their humble beds on the floor. He got up himself, and just stood there hesitantly, watching the swirl of action around him. Why was he in a room with a bunch of kids? They looked to be around 11 years old, and they all were grabbing equipment along the wall and getting dressed. Darien followed, mimicking what he could, but desperately feeling out of place. One of the child with longish blonde hair tossed an impossibly small vest at him. "Hurry up Darien, we are going to be late if you stick in your day dreams again."

"How is this going…" The blonde child gave a him a grimace. Darien stopped talking. He put a hand up to his mouth. Where did that young noise come from. He pulled the leather vest over his head, and was surprised when it fit. He examined the small hands that came up his face. Why wasn't he normal sized?

He followed the blonde child out into the corridor and walked for a few minutes. He felt like he was touring an European castle. The walls were composed of large stone walls and thick candles burned in their holders, casting light. The blonde child turned to his left and walked out another large doorway. As Darien followed, he noticed he was in a large training arena. The blonde boy tossed to Darien a large wooden sword as he grabbed one for himself.

Another man, this time in finer armor than that of the man who woke them up, addressed his troop of children. "The Queen wanted me to let you know how she values your service to her. After today's lesson, you will be allowed to return to your homes for the holiday season. Remember the moon." his voice resounded off the stone enclosure. The boys began to followed the instructions of whom Darien thought of as the trainer, and they worked together in patterns. Even though he was not conscious of his movements, his body was able to respond to the commands and he fit rather flawlessly with the pack. He noticed as he preformed the routine, that other boys, some older, some younger, were arranged in the courtyard. Some were like the trainer, instructing the younger while others fought in duals with real swords.

After a period of time, the boys were allowed back inside the castle. Darien heard some of the boys talking excitedly about returning to their families. He guessed that they had not been home in a few months at least. Did this mean he was finally going to meet his family?

He didn't know why he wasn't being treated differently. From what Luna suggested and the visions of the lady in his dreams, he thought he was the prince of Earth. Even with his memories of his past life he was always treated as a prince. Why was he being treated like any other solider?

He sat down on a bench with a table of boys. For the most part they remained separated by age, but the young blonde boy who helped him this morning was still with him. He didn't know how to ask the boy his name, since he supposed the boy didn't realize that someone else was in the mind of the eleven year old. Darien felt awkward.

Luckily, he was spared the fate as the another young boy began talking to the blonde. "Are you excited to go home, Zoi?"

"As much as anyone can be, I guess." The blonde continued shoveling food in his mouth. "My father only talks about his days training to become a protector to the princess of his time, and saying how it was such an honor for his second born son to be considered for the position." The boy sighed. "Although he is still hoping that I will be considered for the role of king."

Darien chocked on his meal. "What?" He said without thinking.

The boy known as Zoi shook his head, "What is wrong with you Dar? You have been acting weird all morning. You know that the Queen always chooses who the husband for her daughter will be. With sacred blood lines like that of the Earth, it would only make sense that the princess would have the strongest warrior to protect her."

"But what about love?" Darien asked.

Zoi stopped his eating. "What about love? Love has not place in politics. Strength matters. Family lines matter. But love…" He trailed off. "When did you become so loony. You would think that you would consider yourself blessed that you are even allowed to train with us. Since you were abandoned to the doorstep of the castle, there is no way you can inherit the crown. The Queen only likes the strongest bloodlines with her daughter. At best one day you might be able to be a general on the guard to protect her!" Zoi cockily laughed. "Don't forget your place, dear friend."

Darien reflected on what Zoi said. He was of a time where the Queen of the Earth had a daughter. He must have traveled back to far. He had his earthly name of Darien, and not that of Endymion. The crystals just messed up. He was inhabiting the wrong body. What can he do?

* * *

Serena felt tired as she opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' She wondered. The last thing she could remember was the crazy lady clutching her throat, trying to kill her. She felt her chest, and trembled when she noticed that her locket was not around her throat. The crystal!

She stumbled out of the bed. Patting down her body. Did that evil woman steal the crystal? The fear inside made her feel delirious. What was she going to do? She ducked under the white-laced bed, hoping that if fell while she slept. It was hard to move in her nightgown, but she managed to wiggle under, hoping beyond hope.

The knock on the door came was muffled and Serena quickly tucked the rest of her body under the four-poster. The behavior came instantly, almost as if hiding was part of her nature.

"Serenity" a voice said softly. "Serenity," it called louder as if the person opened the door and was in the room, "your majesty is expecting you. Are you awake?"

Serena peeked out from under the bed and saw a pair of female feet come over to the bed. She heard the rustling of the bed covers, and an frustrated breath. "Your highness, we do not have times for games this morning."

Serena stifled a giggle that became a gasp as the woman poked her head beneath the bed skirt. "There you are your highness." She reached down and pulled her out from underneath. Serena continued to giggle. What was going on?

The woman had long, dark, and curly hair. She smiled at the young girl. "Serenity, no times for games. Lets get your ready."

Serena was amazed at how strong the woman had to be. She picked her up and carried her to the dressing room with ease. 'Why is everything so big?' She wondered as she examined the luxurious room filled with hundreds of dresses. 'Why are the clothes so small?'

The woman pulled Serena's nightgown over her head and pulled a frilly dress of the hanger. Serena, as if accustomed by being dressed every morning, did not protest as the woman secured the garment on her body.

"You need to stop giving me such a scare every morning, your highness. Under the bed, in the closet, out on the balcony; I barely know where to find you. If you every managed to stay in your bed, then you would truly surprise me! You need to start acting like a lady like your mother. You are going to be very important one day, and you need to be prepared to rule justice across the universe…"

Serena thought how familiar this all was. It was almost like when Luna first came to live at her house. Slightly scolding, but always helping. It was one thing she missed now that she was married. Luna finally had decided to back off. She didn't even tell her to pick up after herself anymore. This woman's voice sounded familiar too… almost like…

"Serenity, are you listening?" The woman exclaimed.

"Luna?" Serena looked up at the unfamiliar woman.

"Yes, your highness?"

Serena gulped, "How old am I?"

"You just turned six… are you feeling alright dear?"

Serena did what any girl would do in the case of finding herself to be a child princess on a different planet talking with a woman that she knew as a cat.

She fainted.

* * *

After breakfast, when all the boys hustled to get ready to go home, one of the trainers picked Darien from the crowd and instructed him to follow him. Darien followed, sad to leave Zoi behind since he had been a comfort for his brief time in this strange body. The trainer led him into a dressing room and instructed him to change into what looked like a comfort suit. Both the top and the bottoms looked like they were made of dark green velvet. They, like his training clothes, were child sized.

The trainer instructed the boy to follow him, and Darien went into the most beautiful room he had ever seen. The walls were painted like the forest while the floors were covered with green marble. The ceiling was a mural of the night sky. At one end of the large room was a throne made of gold. A woman sat on the chair while a young girl stood next to her. The woman nodded as he approached and smiled when he automatically kneeled. The trainer went and stood with a group of three men, all wearing armor even though they were posted inside. The woman nodded to her four guards and they walked to each of the four doors and locked them closed. No one else was in the room.

"Dear Endymion. You can get up now. Your pretense is very impressive young man. But now say hello to your mother." She smiled largely.

Darien's head shot up, and knew. Queen Terra. He was a prince after all. He got up and jumped into her outstretched arms. She felt so warm as she wrapped him up in her ceremonial dress. The girl beside the queen snickered.

Darien looked at her youthful face, and judged her to be not much older than him. She had wild red hair, and a not so graceful smile. She wore a tiara on her forehead with an emerald stone in the center.

"Girl, remember your place. Bow before your prince."

The smile wiped off her face as she kneeled in mock respect. Her eyes looked so familiar but he couldn't place it.

Queen Terra smiled down at her son. She noticed how his skin glowed with youth, but could already see the vision her son would make. His dark hair resembled her late husband while his eyes were just a copy of her own. "Endymion. I am impressed how your pretense has been going. No one suspects your birth. I brought you here today, because I expect you to know how hard you need to work during the winter holidays. You need to outshine those other young men in order for me to grace you as the princess's beloved. You need to work harder."

Darien went done to one knee and said, "I will do harder your Majesty. I will do it for you. I will have my throne, even if the moon kingdom will not know the truth."

'Where did that come from,' he wondered.

The Queen ignored the girl that stood by her side, and led Darien into the next room. Her guard unlocked the door and they wandered into a study of some sort. The Queen sat down by the fire and motioned for Darien to join her. She stroked her head, and was content.

All Darien could think as he closed his eyes tired from training was that he was going to be engaged to his sister.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys,**

**Thanks for making it this far down in the chapter. If you actually made it this far, do me a favor and review so I know people are reading it. Even if you don't like it let me know how I can improve!! **:-)

**Much love to reviewers,**

**Vestal Hestia**

**PS: If you want to read a steamier Serena/Darien story check out my one-shot "Finally Tonight"**


	7. Chapter 7

The Lost Prince

_**AN: **Hi guys,_

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I appreciate it! I am sorry for the delay in updates. I just finished my semester at college, and I had to write 6 papers in a matter of two weeks. Not fun! But I am back and on winter break, so expect more ramblings from me._

_If you read, please review. (Even if you want to complain!)_

_Thank you again,_

_Vestal Hestia_

Chapter 7

Darien closed his eyes as he laid his head on his mother's lap. Her voice was as smooth as silk as she song him a song. He felt his mind fall away into pleasant dreams.

His eyes shot open as he felt the splash of water hit his back. He swung his head around, glaring at what had attacked him. A young man laughed as he pulled on his reigns and led his golden horse through the trees. Darien instinctively clutched his reigns tighter and dug the heels of his boots into the side of his horse. "Come on, Midnight, fast!" he whispered into his horse's ear.

The wind breezed through his dark hair. It felt longer than it did only moments ago, but Darien did not bother to question. He lowered his front half closer to the black horse's neck, trying to create the least bit of wind resistance. The leaves on the trees flew by him as he rode deeper and deeper into the forest.

He could hear the laughter of the man in front of him, just as he could see the light blonde of his hair. Darien knew that his horse was much better than his friend's, so he was not surprised as he approached his friend.

Darien reached into his inner jacket pocket and removed a small dagger. His horse was almost caught up with the golden horse, his dagger clutched in his hand. The blonde man tried to urge his horse to ride faster, but Darien knew that his efforts were futile. Midnight was one of the best horses in the palace stables.

Darien removed one of his boots from his stirrups and swung his leg over the polished saddle. His horse galloped him within range of the blonde. Darien clutched the dagger in his hand, and just like his instructor taught him, he spun the blade into the wind, watching it fly. The blonde turned his head in time to see the blade cut through the reigns in his hands.

Darien, not wasting a moment, leaned down to his newly freed boot, and grabbed another dagger. The blonde was using his knees to control the direction of his horse. Darin and Midnight followed their pace, as Darien prepared for his second attack. The dagger was light and warm in his gloved hand. He twisted his left hand among the reigns and leaned as far as he could from his horse. Darien stared at the horse's underbelly, and let out a smile as he flung the dagger towards its mark.

The blonde let out a yell as he felt his horse jerk. The blonde was holding on to the mane, urging his stead on when he felt the shift. Before he could worry about the condition of his horse, he was tumbling off the horseback and falling into the wet grounds of the forest floor. The blonde rubbed the mud off of his face, and glared up at the laughing young man in front of him.

Darien dismounted from Midnight and lent the blonde a hand. "Nice tumble, Zoi." Darien heard himself say. He looked at the man in front of him. He looked more like an adult than the eleven year old boy he had shared floor space with a few hours ago. Darien looked down at his body and noticed how he had changed. He was taller and his hair was longer. He was still smaller than he was in his real lifetime, but years must have passed since his last visit with his mother. How was this all possible?

Zoi whipped the mud off his face and glared at his friend. "Where did you learn to through those daggers like that? Mal never showed me that trick!"

Darien chuckled, "How are you ever going to prove yourself worthy to protect the planet and the princess if you are not learning everything in your ability to be the strongest. I guess that royal blond doesn't account for everything, hmm?" Darien looked into the young man's eyes, and felt his mouth drop.

The man was smaller than Darien, much smaller from when Darien had seen him in his time. But his hair was the palest gold and his eyes were the color of the bright blue sky. He also had the same narcissus smile. Could it be… "Zoi… Zoicite?"

One of the four generals that had joined with Queen Beryl and the Negaverse that destroyed his life during the Silver Millennium and tried to destroy his life in Tokyo… How can he be laughing on an autumn day with him? How was he a friend? A friend from apparent childhood.

Zoicite stared at his bemused friend. "You look like you are seeing a ghost. Are you having a vision?"

Darien shook his head. Incredible. How much did he not know? "No… I am fine."

"Good." Zoicite looked around and kicked his boots into some pebbles. "Now how am I supposed to get back to the palace now? My horse is gone."

Darien shrugged his shoulders as he put his foot in his stirrup and straddled his horse. "Maybe this will teach you to watch your surroundings before you race blindly!" He looked pointedly down at his friend's saddle. The leather straps that secured the saddle to the horse had been neatly cut by Darien's dagger. "And maybe you can work your magic to make a new horse.. or at least find yours!"

With a snap of the reigns, Darien galloped back to the palace. For what reason he was not sure.

* * *

Serena stood in the great hall, not sure how to react to the fact she was having hallucinations. First she thought she was being killed by a ghost. Next she had spent time with the human form of her cat as a child. Now she looked like she was 10 years old and she was going to be finally meeting the mother she never knew. 

Did the hospital have room for crazy aides?

The Queen of the Silver Millennium walked out of the corridor and into the great hall. Her attendants, four female guards, walked by her side. The Queen walked to her throne, ignoring her impulse to go to her daughter. The room was filled with representatives of the solar system. The protocol had to be followed in order to keep her land secure. Her blue eyes finally sought out her daughter's. She looked lost and confused. Selentiy frowned. She knew the burden of power was great, but it was time for Serenity to prepare to take over the throne. Today was the beginning.

Selenity removed her wand and let the light of the silver crystal illuminate the room. There was a small collective gasp. Only the queen and her attendants remained unmoved. They remembered this day well. It had only been thirty years since her own ceremony when Selenity began her training to be Queen.

The light of the crystal swirled around the room. Serena sighed as she felt the familiar comfort of warmth fill her person. She felt like she was transforming into Sailor Moon but slightly different. She felt calm and centered. She felt like she could accomplish anything.

The light stopped, and the Queen spoke. "Greetings to all my peers of the realm, and thank you for coming to the transference of power. You all are aware that the life of those from the Moon, although equally blessed, is not blessedly long. My daughter, Serenity, has finally reached her tenth birthday. As she has now reached her majority, she is able to begin her training and learn how not only to use the silver crystal in its full capacity, but also to learn how to be fair and honest in her rule as Queen." The Queen paused to let the room comprehend her words. She continued, "I ask my guardians to step forward." The four attendant moved forward from the shadows. "Ares, Athena, Juno, and Aphrodite, I commend your exceptional experience as the ladies of the four. I know it makes you uncomfortable, but it is time for to leave me. Your planets need their Queens." Each woman nodded.

Selenity removed the crystal from the wand and touched each woman on her forehead as she passed by her. "As it has been a burden for you to leave your daughters in the hands of your families to raise, I must ask you to allow them to take your place as the four. They will be raised with my daughter, and I hope in thirty years she will be as blessed as I have been. Please go and present your daughters to their queen."

The four women passed Serena as they walked down the great hall to the four corners of the room. Selenity motioned for her daughter to join her. The people in the room hushed as the Queen enclosed her crystal into her daughter's hand. "Raise it Serena, darling" She whispered into her ear. Serena's eyes opened. Her mother knew her Earth name. How was that possible?

Serena let her mother guide the crystal over her head and the light shone through her cupped hands. The four women walked back to the thorn with four young girls with them. They stopped in front of her. All looked a bit older than Serena. She guessed that they were between 11 and 12 years old.

The woman who her mother had addressed as Ares approached first. The young girl looked into Serena's eyes. The brown burned red as the girl spoke to her future queen. "Time is both short and long for you, dear Serenity. I see you through out time, lost. But know this, dear princess," the raven haired girl dropped to her knees in reverence, "I will be guarding your side throughout your challenges."

Raye? Serena thought. This was her fiery friend? The silver crystal warmed in her hand as it bathed the young girl. Ares spoke, "I offer my daughter, Princess of Mars, to your service, Princess. She has the gift from her ancestors to read of the past, present, and future. She will give your clarity for your justice. All I ask your daughter has reached her majority that you allow our princess to come home. And never stop her from her true love, as your mother did not prevent me from mine. The line of Mars needs it heirs to watch our fires."

Serena felt her mouth go dry. All she could would nod at the Queen of fire.

The attendant known as Athena approached the princess. Behind her trailed her daughter. Amy… Serena thought as she looked at the blue haired child with wisdom in her eyes.

"Dear princess, I am schooled as any of the scholars of Mercury. I will help you by informing you of what you need to make your decisions. I will train to protect your life as I will train you to use your judgment. I will be loyal." She kneeled next to Raye.

Athena spoke, "My daughter is still learning how to use her voice to speak her wisdom, but as your mother knows, that will change with time. Listen to her knowledge even when she is unsure of herself. Help her know she has found her true love, for she will doubt it, and let her come home when her time is done. Mercury is loyal, but will miss its princess as it had missed its Queen." Athena, like Ares had before her, left her daughter with her commander.

The attendant known as Juno brought a tall young girl to Serena. Lita: Serena knew it was she. The princess from Jupiter even wore her hair in the same style. This was getting creepy.

Lita spoke, "From Jupiter's lightning, I will be able to be your guard. I will show you how courage makes you just. My temperament is yours." She kneeled, "I will follow you through out time."

Juno continued the tradition, "Let my daughter fight for you my Queen. But teach her how to love, for courage easily turns into foolhardiness. It was one of the best gifts your mother gave to me. As with the others, when you are no longer in need of my daughter, please let my daughter protect her planet."

Aphrodite followed, and Serena was shocked by the beauty of the Queen of Venus. Her hair was as golden as the sun. Just was her daughter… Mina. The princess recited, "Dear cousin, I am here for two purposes. I have been entrusted to lead your guard as my mother before me. But I have also been entrusted to show you your true love. For the responsibilities of the Moon might get in your way to recognize it for yourself!"

She knelt down and gave her self-assured smile.

Aphrodite just added, "You are her first priority. I know I will see her one day."

As the former attendants moved into the background, and as her new attendants moved to her side, Serena was stunned. She never realized how much of her life from the past she never realized. Her friends had families that they lost. Serena was never able to return them to their homes. Her reign never completed. The tears swelled in her eyes at the lost that these girls never knew…

Selentiy removed the crystal from Serena's hand. In her soft voice, she called attention to the room. "Persephone, Rhea, Amphrotrite, and Hecate: your charge is to instruct your daughters how to use their powers to protect our galaxy. As you four did, you will bring them for their right of passage when my daughter turns twenty. Protect our borders well my friend." The four dark women in the back nodded and faded into the walls.

The Queens attention turned to the last dignitary in the room. "Terra. Where is your daughter?"

Serena felt her throat close as she watched the dark haired woman walk to her throne. Her guardians automatically moved closer to her. A young girl of 16 moved along side the Queen of the Earth.

Selentity stepped in front of her daughter. The young girl had fire red hair and a cruel mouth. She curtsied out of respect, but her eyes spoke of other things. The crystal glowed in the presence of the princess of the Earth.

Serena was confused. Where was Darien? Who was this last girl… she looked familiar…

Concern crossed Selenity's eyes. "Terra, your power is weak. The crystal barely recognizes the Earth in this child."

Terra smiled, "The price we on Earth pay to allow you to have your home. I will train her in our ways, but I fear that Earth will soon be unable to join in the magic of the universe." The queen of Earth looked unconcerned. She whispered into her daughter's ear.

The young girl bowed before the ten year old, and did as her queen told her. "I swear my allegiance to love. I will continue the Terrain line, and allow for the Earth to house refuge for you. I will follow the treaty and remain on my planet until needed."

Serena felt her stomach hurt. Something was much different then what her glimpses of the past had shone her before.

The princess of Earth was the Beryl.

* * *

_AN: Oh no, what is happening. Review and let me know what you think!_

_Vestal Hestia_

**The button is right there.. you know you want to!**


	8. Chapter 8

Serena felt her grasp on her crystal falter

Serena felt her grasp on her crystal falter. "Beryl…" The sound barely escaped from her mouth as the crystal fell to the floor. She felt each member of her court bound from her knelt position in order to save the gem. Serena's arms dropped while her legs crumbled from under her.

How could that witch have descended from planetary power? How could that woman who caused this entire turmoil share the same metaphysical force that the Sailor Scouts had raised?

She felt cold inside.

"Serenity!"

She heard her mother's voice echo along the marble walls as she fainted into oblivion.

* * *

Darien tossed the cool liquor down his throat before slamming the glass onto the wooden table. He sat surrounded by his enemies, but as the alcohol worked its way into his system, he realized at this moment he did not care.

Zoi's glass rang as it joined his on the table. Malachite shook his head as Jadeite's and Nephrite's glasses followed suit.

"You all are going to regret this night of pleasure in the morning at practice. The princess is approaching her 18th birthday- soon I will know which of you pathetic goon's I will have to offer my life to guard. Could you please pretend to be worthy of such a sacrifice?"

Darien knew instantly how much time had passed since his moment in the woods. He was 18 and all rights of the Terrean throne should have officially crowned him crowned as heir. But his mother was playing a dangerous game. Soon all his years of hard work will be tested to prove what know other planetary royal had ever been asked: was he powerful enough to reign?

His mother on seldom occasions had allowed him to see the golden crystal that she protected. From its light, she held the power of the Silver Millennium kingdom in her hand. Most of the other queens thought that Terra was weak and lost the power that her name bestowed. As his mother watched his face shine as the crystal recognized his blood, she told him that the farce allowed them to live in peace. At a moment's notice the energy of the golden crystal could be redirected from the Moon and be brought inward back to Earth. Their kingdom would survive while the high ruler would fall.

"The princess gains more beauty every day. I cannot wait to join her in the marriage bed." Zoi laughed as he poured more liquor into their glasses.

"I am aware of the distilled royal blood in your veins, Zoicite, but you should not take for granted that you will have the pleasure possessing the future Queen. You can barely stay astride your horse, much less a woman." Nephrite laughed as he took a swig from his cup.

Jadeite joined in the drunken laughter. "I think you take more time to get ready for the day than the princess does and she needs to be bundled into her petticoats! She needs a real man instead of a pretty boy."

Darien closed his eyes, trying to find himself. Why did he never know that these men were once his friends? He could remember many moments like these, where they would gather together and laugh at each other. He had not lost more than his memory of his family, but had lost his friends. What had happened to cause such an instance?

He looked at each man and drew his image in. Even though he saw how dark they had become, this time around he did not want to loose their memory.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and found herself to be in an oasis. The crystal! She remembered dropping it and fell to her knees. The ground was damp, as if she was standing on water itself. Her hands dug into the bright blue dirt.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?"

A pair of pale hand found hers in the soil. Serena looked up and found herself staring into those knowingly eyes.

"Amy…"

Her friend clutched onto her hand as she helped her up from the puddle. The Mercurian princess gave her a skeptical look. "Yes, that is what my mother calls me…" Her voice murmured.

"We must continue our lesson. Our time is short here and you have lots to learn." She helped boost Serena into the cart. The soft blue stone that sparkled like the water below them. The blue haired princess began, "As you know, Hermes is composed of water plains. It takes the best minds from the school of Athens to maintain our soil content. If it were not for my mother's sapphire crystal, all our architecture would sink to the frothy bottom…"

For the briefest of moments Serena thought her friend recognized her as the high school girl and not the moon princess. But as Serena was dragged along her tour of the Mercurian capitol city Hermes, she knew the belief was unfounded. She learned more about water than she ever though possible. At leas some things did not change. Amy in her past life could give a good lecture!

She stared from the water horse drawn carriage and tuned out her friends words. The buildings appeared to be floating in the water canals. She had no idea of why she was sitting here calmly while her life was a mess. She felt older than she had in the throne room. Just by looking down her frilly dress (which Mercury tried not to scold her for getting soaked in the blue soil) she could tell her body was more her own just by the size of her bust line. The very fact that she had a bust line let her believe that she was almost 14.

Serena tried to listen. Mercury used to be a beautiful planet. Devoted to the arts and knowledge, all the best inventions found themselves created on these shores. The princess shone with knowledge and love for all things learning. Serena caught a mental image of Amy sitting in the plush armchair in the crystal palace's library. Even though her books surrounded her, Serena could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You miss it here when we are on the Moon."

Mercury drew back on the sea horse bridle and stopped her lecture on Mercurian architecture. "… How could I ever when I have my duty to you?"

Serena felt her eyes fade as she could see the image more clearly. "You long to be home. You wished that you were a scholar instead of a warrior. Your battle field should be with pen and ink and not sword and blood…" Serena had another image come to her mind, but she could not focus. "You long for someone… someone to understand why you enjoy spending the day learning about the rotational pull of the sun or why you study ancient myths. You look at the Moon people and do not find your soul mate. You cannot look on this planet because then you would be forced to honor your duty to me and leave him behind…"

Amy's eyes were filled with tears. "Your highness… We can leave this planet now."

Serena nodded, she understood perfectly now. "I learned all I could from this planet. I gained the first power of the imperial crystal… I can read ones intentions."

She looked down in her blue dyed fist and opened her palm. Her crystal appeared like it had always been there and sparkled blue. She was on her grand tour of the inner solar system. She spent the four years after her tenth birthday training on the protocol to reign as high queen. Now she was spending the next few years touring her kingdom while learning the trades and values of each planetary people. Her guardians were her guides to their planetary. The ultimate goal of each planet excursion was to learn the skills needed to be fair and just. She had passed her first test by witnessing the Princess of Mercury's desire to be free of her.

She let the crystals light shine over both of them.

Amy let a few tears fall, "I am sorry princess."

Serena concentrated on her gem. "Don't worry. One day, you won't remember this."

Even though now Serena felt she could never forget or wonder if Amy still felt the same way.

* * *

**AN: I know.. long delay!! I am sorry!! I am done with college (forever) and now find myself with more free time!! I will complete this story!**

**Please review if you think I should bother!**

**All my best,**

**Vestal Hestia**


End file.
